Newton's Second Law
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Newton's Second law states that the acceleration of an object is directly proportional to the exerted force. George decides to be the 'force'and speed things up for Katie. Guess who is the object...again? Oliver. A KBOW oneshot.R


**Yeah I'm back with the second law. Hopefully you fan fiction readers will like this as much as the first one! **

**I solemnly swear that I don't own this characters. And that George Weasley is up to no good as usual.**

**

* * *

****Newton's Second Law**

**The rate of change of momentum of a body is directly proportional to the impressed force and takes place in the direction in which the force acts and is dependent on the mass.**

George Weasley read page twenty three of _Isaac Newton's Theoretical Concepts and Fundamental Logic_ again and rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be wrong. Yet, it was staring plainly into his eyes, dancing in front of him. But he couldn't believe it.

His hero Isaac Newton, was _actually wrong_.

He doubled check the passage on Newton's Second Law again, perhaps he missed out something.

_' Newton's Second law states that the rate of change of momentum of a body (known widely to Muggles as 'acceleration') is directly proportional to the impressed force . It can be simplified into a formula._

_Force mass X acceleration _

_To create a bigger acceleration on the motion of the object, the mass of the object must be reduced_.'

It was written there in black and white print. So what on earth gone wrong? He had no idea. His beloved book did absolutely nothing to explain why Katie and Oliver's relationship were_ just not progressing_. He couldn't imagine why. And it irritated George.

Of course he had been testing his Muggle theories again, everyone knew he was mad about Muggle Studies like his dad. And what better test subjects to use than two oblivious people who happened to be in Gryffindor and the Qudditch team? He could monitor their progress closely.

So Katie Bell and Oliver Wood were once again promoted to ' George Weasley's test subjects'. An honor, surely. Yet neither had seem particularly happy the last time he told them about their exciting promotion, so he thought he would be wiser to keep his mouth shut for the time being, before claiming the credit later on.

But it looks like there was no credit to claim now.

Oliver had finally confessed his long time feelings to Katie a few weeks back. The chaser admitted she like him too, and that was supposed to be the end of the story. That they both end up snogging each other and living happily ever after with three kids ( Maybe two. George had planned to teach them all about premarital safety of using muggle protection.)

But somehow the story came out all wrong. Turns out it was only the end of that paragraph. In fact, there was no new relationship between Oliver and Katie, and their courtship did not sail as smoothly or rapidly as everyone predicted it would.

Because Katie and Oliver pulled the whole cliché ' I'm afraid to put our friendship on the rocks if we fight' routine, they hadn't even had the chance to kiss each other again. Katie started contemplating whether the relationship was worth the risk, and Oliver went into the whole ' I'm so scared I would lose you if we ever break up' mood. Finally, after a week of hesitating and 'buts' and 'if we..' , they finally came to a conclusion that they should just remain friends.

It took all of his Weasley's lying skills to stop himself from showing how stupid they were.

Naturally George offered to fix this entire sticky situation. So he(ever the generous soul) went to consult his idol and favourite book once more. Then he came across Newton's Second Law and thought bam! _That was the perfect solution. _

But apparently it was not. It was the first time his Muggle Science knowledge failed him.

Now George Weasley here didn't exactly have the easiest childhood. He was constantly teased by everyone about his foolish-Muggle fascination, and jeered by Fred that Muggles were always wrong. He worked so hard in Muggle Studies just to proved to everyone that it was that interesting and how smart Muggles were. He wasn't about to give up after one tiny glitch.

And you know what he thought was the perfect way to achieve an 'acceleration' in their relationship? It was written right in the book.

_To create a bigger acceleration on the motion of the object, the mass of the object must be reduced._

So he made them drastically lose weight. By putting them on a diet.

Not that he needed to do much. Oliver Wood had abused his power as captain and placed all members of the Quidditch Team on a very strict diet, on the excuse that this would make them better players. George personally thought that this whole food deprivation was a load of crap. He and Fred never followed it and they still played like pros.

Yes, the whole losing weight idea to obey Newton's Second Law seemed a bit ridiculous, but hey, George thought, Newton said it himself! How losing weight could help Katie and Oliver speed things up honestly sounded very silly, but George argued with himself that this was probably some abstract Muggle- science concept he had yet to hear about. So all he did was encourage Oliver to harshen the whole dieting programme, hoping for the best results.

Needless to say it did not work. George knew that was coming. He had long foreseen many problems in this plan of his. For one, Katie and Oliver were_ dead skinny _already. How much weight could they have been? If they lose one more once they might be reduced to bones. The second was that although Katie was thin, she had loved eating junk food. Chocolate frogs, sweets, chips, she loved them all. How could he persuade her to lose weight?

Plan A failed. And there was no Plan B, regrettably.

Which was why George Weasley had went up to his dormitory to pull out his favourite _Isaac Newton's Theoretical Concepts and Fundamental Logic _book out of his trunk eight o' clock that night. To devise a new master plan and confirmed that he had read Newton's Second Law correctly.

George let out a long groan of frustration, mussing up his horribly untidy red hair. He knew this time, the problem would be a tough one.

He scanned the pages, searching each word carefully, as if he might have left out a clue. He quickly flipped to the glossary index and tried to look up for a solution. Under Newton's Second Law, there were two different numbers. Page twenty three and one hundred and sixteen.

_Funny._ He missed that page.

Turning to the page labeled ' one one six', he saw an equally long chapter relating to Newton's Second Law. George was disappointed to see that there was nothing really new, it was just explaining the derived formula of force equals to mass multiplied by acceleration.

Then something really strange happened.

As if all of a sudden, he could see _clearly _some words that weren't there previously now innocently squished in between several sentences. George swore that the font was _much bigger_ than he remembered, otherwise he wouldn't have noticed it.

"_The larger the force exerted onto the object, the greater the acceleration of it."_

He slammed the book shut tightly. Newton's picture on the book cover was now winking conspiratorially at him.

Then he understood.

He slapped his forehead as he left his dormitory. Of course. It should have been _obvious_ enough. How could he not have thought of increasing the force instead of increasing the 'acceleration' of Katie and Oliver's relationship? It was a much more sensible and not to mention more _workable_ option as compared to making Katie and Oliver a drastic amount of weight.

And guess who was the force?

Yes. Him.

Oliver appeared at the top of the stairs, just metres away from him. And as George peered down at the bottom of the staircase, he could see the very top of Katie's perky blond head just in sight. Good. This meant only one thing: that the stars were perfectly aligned and fate was waiting for him to take action.

And who was he to refuse?

So George, being George, did the one thing that could both prove Newton's theory right and get the couple together: He quickly pushed Oliver down the stairs.

And just to make sure that he had exerted a 'great force', he jerked Oliver rather forcefully too.

Oliver Wood lost his balance totally. He fell with a very satisfying loud 'thud!' , and fell down from the stairs rather ungracefully, meanwhile running over Katie with great speed. Katie shrieked.

_All, according to plan._

The two of them started rolling on the floor tumbled for another few feet before stopping. Oliver was now lying on top of Katie, panting and feeling very awkward. Katie was breathing very heavily underneath him, her very pretty face turning all red. Neither moved.

For a moment George considered whether or not to actually smash Oliver against Katie, just to make sure they kissed. After all, Oliver was a very thick person and was apt to mess things up. Perhaps he had not exerted enough force.

But just at that split second, Oliver started to slowly plant his lips on Katie.

Yes, the two of them had kissed before, under the influence of Newton's first law. But this was _nothing_ like the first one they had. Newton's Second Law seemed to cast another stronger effect on them: they were hungry and _a lot _less innocent.

The both of them were now lying on the Common Room floor, rolling around once more( though this time George was sad to say that it was for totally different reasons from five seconds ago). In full view of the entire room, all thirty six eye witnesses saw Oliver kissing Katie with such fervour and passion that they was no mistake about their very compromising body position. No way could they wing out of this situation, he thought, everyone was convinced about their relationship now.

George Weasley smirked at the sight of the couple still entangled with each other on the floor. Newton's Third Law, he knew, was going to be a _dynamite. _

_

* * *

**How do you guys like this one? It was a blast to write all these Newton's law and only one more left to go. Please Please Please Review! I was rather put down by the low number of hits for my other story Potion and Quidditch so if you have time too please review that!** _


End file.
